Forming of kirito's guild
group members *kirito *asuna *argo *silica *lisbeth *schmitt *klein *agil how the group is formed *after they get out of floor 75, we need to make a little cooldown time for then to get over what happened *after 2 weeks of everyone moping around, Kirito would come up with the idea to make a guild to beat the game *Kirito would call every player into the Starting City, and make a speech saying that if they ever want to get out they shouldn't give up and he asks the crowd who's up to continue but nobody raises their hands *Asuna goes on and gives a better speech and so people start thinking it'll work and stuff *after that Kirito would be asked by someone to organize a guild maybe? *What you think? *11:51 KingOgnik could work *but what if kirito and asuna gather up their friends first? *and they form it first? *then the group will adress the crowd *11:52 MasterKirito Nah, I think they should do after the speech *because the guild would have other people too *that are not the main plot *11:53 KingOgnik makes sense *so we have already figured out who is in the guild correct? *11:53 MasterKirito Yeah *11:54 KingOgnik just to refresh my self it is kirito, asuna, liz, silica, agil, argo, and schmitt *right? *11:54 MasterKirito It needs to be something very well thought. Like, in those 2 weeks we won't just go and skip the time, we'll make minor events *Klein too *11:55 KingOgnik minor events are good *and how could i forget klein? *11:55 MasterKirito I mean, not mini-plots, but like mini events with some characters *11:55 KingOgnik i know *but would they be action ones? *or emotional ones? *11:56 MasterKirito No *Random stuff *11:56 KingOgnik such as? *11:56 MasterKirito Like Agil almost giving up his shop *Argo giving some news about the new floor *like the jub dealio *job* *Klein getting desperate *11:56 KingOgnik and maybe losing some of his guild? *11:57 MasterKirito Yes *Awesome idea *11:57 KingOgnik plus it makes sense as to why he would join kirito *how would he lose furinkazan? *would they commit suicide and other just leave? *11:58 MasterKirito Yupsies *Varies *some would suicide *some would just leave *11:58 KingOgnik would there be any left? *or do they all go? *11:59 MasterKirito most *would be 2-3 left *maybe *11:59 KingOgnik i say 2 *11:59 MasterKirito Hum... okay 2 then *11:59 KingOgnik does that include klein or are they just his most loyal? *12:00 MasterKirito 2 not including kleinhimself *12:00 KingOgnik ok *12:00 MasterKirito the ones that would stay would bejust random members *12:00 KingOgnik and i assume they join kirito's group as well? *12:00 MasterKirito They join the guild *12:00 KingOgnik which we still need to name *12:00 MasterKirito but they won't be of ubber importance *12:00 KingOgnik agreed *12:01 MasterKirito We will leave the names for later *1:11 Izraill The guild... *1:12 MasterKirito Any ideas Iz? *MasterKirito Aincrad Survivors (rival OC guild) and Aincrad Clearers (kirito's guild)? *1:18 Izraill Yup *1:18 MasterKirito Sounds much better for me *1:18 KingOgnik i guess it works *1:18 MasterKirito Ok